1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cable connectors for electrical storage batteries, and more particularly to clamps used with such connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The connector clamps of the prior art, as typified for example by those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,694,798 (Julian) and 3,936,134 (Piscionere), rely on the tightening of a nut on the threaded shank of a bolt to ensure lateral contact between the terminal of an electric storage battery and the laterally constrictable ears of the cable connector. However, several difficulties are associated with such arrangements. First, hand tools are required to disconnect the clamp, and such tools are not always readily available under emergency conditions, for example when the battery fails and requires replacement. Secondly, the terminal, connector and associated clamp elements are prone to chemical corrosion. Nuts and bolt heads are gradually eaten away, with the result that when wrenches are applied thereto, surfaces break off, making it difficult to loosen the bolts. These difficulties often translates into impossibility, at which point the bolts must be cut before clamp can be loosened and the connector removed from the terminal.